Dimensional Horizon
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: Crossover of Power Stone and Power Stone 2. If I get enough reviews, I might continue this. This is my first attempt at a fanfic outside the Japanese anime category...yay for me.


Author's Notes: Wow, I'm going for another type of story other than a Japanese anime story. The game itself...it's a lot of fun but the story isn't all that great. The only character ending, in my opinion, that has a chance of being extended as a fanfic is Valgas.  
  
Disclaimers: Power Stone belongs to Capcom and is licensed by Sega.  
  
Dimensional Horizon  
  
When knowledge of the Power Stone came to light, almost every fighter from across the world traveled to claim it. Battles were fought viciously, using all sorts of weapons and furniture but the most amazing thing is that once in a while a few fragments of the Stone itself would appear and give the fighters temporary power.   
  
Scientists believed the Stone originated somewhere in space. After all, the planet is unable to conceive something of incredible power. Theories were floating around in the air, speaking of how the Stone broke up into a large chunk and several smaller chunks. Apparently, those smaller chunks would pop out of nowhere during a battle and overwhelm the person who is on the receiving end of the user's attacks.   
  
The one who finally won the race was none other than Valgas. His combination of speed and strength finished off his opponents quickly. However, when he attempted to use the Stone's maximum power, he was transformed into a monster beyond imagination. Ever since then, he has held an iron grip over the land. The fighters had no chance against his monstrous form.   
  
The fusion with the Stone also created an explosion in which some pieces of the Stone were recovered by a few members of the resistance, the fighters that participated in the original tournament. It gave them a permanent transformation into their Power forms. (if you don't know what I'm talking about...uuunnnggghhh) Regardless of that power, Valgas still had considerable control over the region and his power was still able to shut down the resistance temporarily each time in battle.  
  
The battles have begun to take their toll on the weary fighters. One by one, their lives were lost. First Galuda, then Rouge. Even the wily Jack could not escape death. Although the rebels have found a weakness in Valgas, nobody has that type of power to take advantage of that weakness. In fact, the only person the rebels know who could pull it off is Valgas in his Power form with his "fireworks" power fusion attack.   
  
There is still hope. The remaining scientists have learned another property of the Stone...that it can transcend the barriers of one reality and go to another. However the fragments of the Stone the resistance has can only transmit one message. Then the fragments will collapse. After sending a message, the fighters prayed that someone would respond to their desperate cry for help.  
  
DDRRRIIINNGG!!! "Okay, class dismissed." Pete packed up his backpack and strolled out of his school building. His life had been rather dull since the final battle with the Pharaoh Walker and Doctor Xeros. (is that the name of the final boss in Power Stone 2? It's been a while since I played it) Heck, the world is pretty much a safer place thanks to the pieces of the Stone being kept under guard by the fighters. When he got home, he noticed the answering machine blinking. 'Probably for someone else. Better check who.'  
  
"Kid, are you there? It's Accel." One of the fighters in the tournament. What was he doing calling Pete? "Check your fragment and see if it has part of a garbled message. If it does, then pack up your stuff and head towards the destroyed fortress of the doc. The others will be there too. Apparently, someone is trying to contact us." Pete rushed to grab the small green stone. Sure enough, there was a fuzzy image that looked like Falcon. "...too much for us..."  
  
The group of fighters were already assembled on the island surface. In the distance, Pride could make out the outline of a boy, rowing a boat. "It's about time, kid." Pete hopped off the boat and joined the group. They all held out their fragments of the stone to listen to the message. An image of a partially bloody Falcon came up.   
  
"Guardians of the Stone, we require your assistance. Your Stone has the capability to transport individuals between dimensions. That power may be the only thing that could save this world. Valgas has taken the Stone's power and used it on himself, transforming him into a monster. He's too much for us. We already have several casualties. If you're hearing this message, please help us!!!" The image started to display the monster and all the destruction.   
  
Rouge and Mel went pale at the sight. Julia struggled not to faint at the sight. The others tried not to reveal their emotions but it was clear that everybody was horrified at the sight before them. After the images stopped, the fighters remained silent for a few minutes. Then Pride cleared his throat. "It's clear what we must do...we must send one fighter to that dimension with the complete Stone."  
  
"But the problem is...who can go? We all have settled down into normal life here. Even Jack has a steady job as a carver!!" The fighters were forced to agree with Falcon's words. Then a little voice piped up. "I can go!! School's out for a week for March Break!!"   
  
A grin broke onto Accel's face. "We have our volunteer!!" The others started to combine the fragments into the legendary Stone itself. The glowing stone was placed into the boy's hands. After the others wished him luck, Pete concentrated on transporting himself to another dimension.  
  
Inside one of the resistance headquarters, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere and Pete appeared with the Stone in his hands. "Aaaauuugghhhh!!!!! What the hell is with that bloody light?!" roared Gunrock. Wangtang squinted his eyes. "It looks like a little boy...with the Stone!!!"   
  
Immediately, the other members of the resistance simultaneously screeched out "WHAT?!?!?!?" Falcon gave a small sweatdrop. "At least we should be thankful that someone actually received the call although the fact that the final hope of this world rests on the shoulders of a little boy isn't that comforting."  
  
Pete scowled. "Hey, hey, hey!!! I can handle myself in a fight!!!" He used the stone to give him enough power to transform into his Power form. The next thing they knew, there was a green robot standing in front of them. Gunrock toppled over with laughter. "Valgas is really going to be scared with this bucket of bolts!!!"   
  
Pete rolled over to Gunrock, lifted him up and started tossing him like a pizza. The other fighters couldn't help but laugh at Gunrock's expense. Gunrock eventually got back on the ground. He gave a small grumble before leaving. Ryoma looked at the robotic boy. "Do you have a power fusion attack that can stop Valgas?"   
  
The boy transformed back into his human form. "I can summon a bunch of toy soldiers to deliver a rapid fire to my opponent." Ayame gave him a look of disbelief. "One of your power fusions is using toys to fight your battles for you?" Wangtang flashed her a grin. "He depends on his soldiers like you depend on your shuriken." A few moments later, Pete heard the sound of Ayame stomping Wangtang.  
  
"My other power fusion summons electricity to shock an opponent about forty to fifty times." Falcon and Ryoma both gave each other a grin. "Jackpot." Gunrock came back with a few items in his hand. "Here, kid. You'll probably need this." A small package of food and a shield were placed in the boy's bag.   
  
"As a safety precaution, we should take a few fragments of the Stone in case junior doesn't finish Valgas," piped Ayame. Pete gave the Stone to Gunrock who proceeded to tear off a few fragments. "I hope that you have enough power to finish off that scumbag, kid."   
  
Valgas unleashed another shower of crystals from his back, destroying the remaining buildings in the city. "Hey, ugly!!!" The monster turned to see a...boy? Pete gave a small smile. He has the monster's attention. Valgas powered up a blast from his mouth. Pete raised the shield to block it in time.  
  
"Damn...my shield's almost useless!!!" Pete took out the Stone and transformed to his power form. Valgas grunted and attempted to grab the robot. He leapt out of the way and performed his aerial power fusion, sending electric bolts into the monster's body. A scream was heard. "Knock out!!!" The robot recovered from the attack to look at the monster. He attempted to spit slime at him.  
  
"Not enough power...looks like I'll have to risk using the full power of the Stone!" Pete channeled all the power from the Stone into his body. He then leapt into the air to unleash a devastating power fusion attack. Electricity came from the robot and the sky itself to strike Valgas.   
  
In the distance, the five resistance fighters watched the gigantic explosion created by the boy. Gunrock let out a huge laugh. "The kid did it!!!" he crowed. Falcon started to rush towards the site after the smoke had settled. A small gasp escaped from his lips. The group followed him to where Pete's body lay. His glasses were broken and his hat was ripped. "But he had to pay the price," whispered Ayame. Falcon gave a salute to the boy, as did the others. "He had died with honour in battle. May Buddha watch over him till the end of time," murmured Wangtang.   
  
"We'll have to take care of funeral arrangements later. Our fragments are resonating so that means we have to find Pete's Stone as well as Valgas's." The others nodded in agreement. Ryoma and Gunrock headed off in one direction while Ayame and Wangtang headed off in another. Falcon started to search the boy's body.   
  
He didn't find anything on Pete except a photo of the entire gang. Pride, Mel, Accel, Julia...all the adults in the photo were resistance fighters. Now only himself, Ayame, Gunrock, Ryoma and Wangtang remained. Falcon gave a sigh as he headed towards the dead corpse of Valgas. Once again, nothing.  
  
The pilot heard a small cackle from behind. He turned to see a figure dressed in boots, a ripped cloak and a pirate's hat. A gun was in one hand and claws were in another. Falcon could make out a skull for a head. His fragment started to resonate like crazy. Then it hit him...Kraken had the two Stones!!!  
  
He tried to transform to his power form but Kraken used his lightning fast claws to grab the fragment. The pirate raised his gun and shot a bomb that exploded in front of Falcon's feet. Soon he found that he couldn't move both due to fear and paralysis. Kraken loomed over him and opened his mouth for his most deadly power fusion attack. Falcon tried to scream but no sound came out. A moment later, he saw the inside of Kraken's mouth...then darkness.  
  
What do you think? Yes, some of the characters may be out of order but this is the best I could do with a game that doesn't have a big storyline. Flames, comments, questions? You know what to do to send them to me.   



End file.
